Survivor Samperta
by kegusaran 14
Summary: 16 of Redwall's greatest heroes have come to the island of Samperta to win 1000000. They'll have to face starvation, thirst, the elements, and each other. Who will win?


A/N: I tried this before, and it got good reviews, hopefully the same will happen this time only I'll be able to make it through one chapter. Get ready for Survivor Sampertra. Also I'm going to be using Lustig's Big Brother style of writing. Also if the non-redwall talk throws you off I'm sorry.

* * *

Kegs: We are on the western island of Sampertra, a place that once belonged to an overlord and his army of cannibalistic lizards, now abandoned for centuries. Today sixteen of Redwall's greatest heroes will compete for the million dollar grand prize.

On the Pedang tribe, that will always wear orange, is Martin I, Jess, Denya, Columbine, Samkin, Russa, Veil, and Romsca.

The Pedang tribe is rowing a boat to the east side of Sampertra.

Martin I: _As soon as I saw Columbine, I knew Gnoff was also going to be on the show. Most of these guys I already know, I mean I've been in their dreams and they've pretty much worshiped me._

Samkin: _The first thing I think everyone noticed was Martin. THE Martin. After that most of us noticed the two ferrets. They're probably gonna be the first two out. I mean this is supposed to be a heroes season, what are they doing here?_

_Veil: I'm going to HATE this tribe I can already tell. Already they found their GOD on this team, and then there's me and Romsca on the outs cause we're ferrets. I better start praying to the actual God because I'm gonna need his help later._

Kegs: On the Lembing tribe, which will always wear purple, is Martin II, Songbreeze, Gnoff, Dotti, Basil Stag Hare, Mariel, Gingevere, and Cornflower.

The Lembing tribe was rowing to the west side of Sampertra.

_Songbreeze: It was pretty exciting to be honest. Our team looks strong. We have a wild cat on our side for crying out loud. As long as the other side doesn't have badgers we're golden._

_Gingevere: I really hope I'm not on the prejudice tribe. I think I'll be able to provide well for the camp and do well in challenges._

_Dotti: Never did like wild cats that much, wot wot. _

Kegs: For the next 39 days these 16 heroes will have to battle the tropical storms, hunger pains, and each other. Every three days the losing tribe will have to send one contestant home until there is only one left to claim the million dollar prize. 39 days, 16 redwallers, 1 survivor!

* * *

The Pedang tribe arrived on their shore at about noon. They brought their big canoe to the bank and looked at what supplies had been given to them.

Jess: It looks like two casks of wine, a few pieces of fruit, some fishing gear, a pot, and a parchment.

Veil: What does it say?

Jess: I'm getting to that.

_Veil: Sorry I asked. _

Jess: There is a hidden immunity idol hidden near your camp. This is the first clue to finding it.  
Where there is water, where there is sun,  
don't bother looking under rocks there are none.

Martin: I wonder what that means.

Romsca:_ beloved hero of redwall Abbey couldn't even solve a riddle fit for a dibbun. There is a stream close to our camp so it'd probably be there. That seems pretty simple._

_Martin: Why did they have to tell these in riddles? I mean I say them all the time but when it comes to deciphering them I get a huge headache._

Martin: Well I think that we should probably get started on camp. I'm not going to assign parts, just either work on the shelter, gather food, or work on making a fire for when we need water.

Jess: _Martin really took the leadership role and got everybody working. I'm glad he's on our side._

Jess, Martin, Columbine, and Samkin started working on building the shelter, Denya and Russa worked on the fire, and Romsca and Veil were out gathering food.

Veil had gathered ten bananas when he saw Romsca reading the parchment by the stream.

Veil: Looking for the idol?

Romsca looked up in surprise, but then nodded.

Romsca: Yeah, I'm just trying to figure it out. It is probably by the water. Next is the sun part, but I don't think that's important, because the sun is always shining during the day right?

Veil looked up.

Veil: Maybe when the trees aren't blocking it.

Romsca snapped her fingers.

Romsca: That's it!

Back at camp Martin and the other three were talking.

Samkin: So us to the final four?

Martin: Sounds like a plan.

Columbine: So if we lose which of the ferrets are we picking off first?

Jess: Probably whichever one does worse.

Martin: Let's tell Denya.

_Jess: I'm at a good spot right now. I'm in an alliance with strong, loyal beasts. I'm on a pretty strong team, and even if we lose, there are two huge targets out there gathering food right now._

* * *

Over at the Lembing tribe, they got their canoe ashore and got through their supplies.

Martin 2: I think we should relax for a little bit, just try to look over everything and see what needs to be done early and then later.

Gingevere: Sounds good to me.

_Gingevere: Our tribe is... relaxed. We aren't setting up schedules or anything and we're still getting a lot done._

Gingevere, Martin 2, and Basil worked on the shelter, Gnoff and Mariel worked on the fire, and Songbreeze, Dotti, and Cornflower went out gathering food.

The three girls came back with a lot of bananas and even a few coconuts.

_Cornflower: I am on the best tribe ever. Everybody is happy, everyone is doing their work, and there haven't been any fights or anything like that._

Gingevere decided to take a little break and went into the forest. He came back a little later with a drum made out of wood and two branches for sticks.

Gnoff: Great job, we can bring that to the challenges.

_Gnoff: Gingevere may be the only vermin ever that I like as a friend. Hard to believe his family is nothing but warlords._

_Dotti: So the guy has claws and can easily shred a tree and what does he do? He makes a drum? How stupid can you get?_

_Gingevere: I was actually out looking for the immunity idol. I knew that it was by the river and that it had to be in a sunny place, but I couldn't find any sunny spots so I tried to at least find something so it wouldn't look suspicious._

Gnoff brought up the idea about wearing "war paint" on their faces for the first challenge. They all got decked out and went off to the first immunity challenge.

* * *

Kegs stood as the two tribes came over to the north coast beach. Lembing had a drum that Gingevere was hitting in a rhythm as the tribe was chanting.

Kegs: Each tribe get on your mat. The first immunity challenge will begin. Here's how it'll members of each tribe will race through the water to grab a ball. You will then try to get the ball into your basket. Those baskets are on those pedestals out there.

There were two pedestals with baskets fifteen feet in the air.

Kegs: The other tribe can tackle, shove, or throw you to get that ball and try to score for their team. This is a best three out of five game. The matchups will be determined randomly with the same number of male and female. Also the winning tribe will be able to send one member of the losing tribe to a place called exile island, but we'll talk about that later.

The tribes nodded.

Kegs: Alright first round is Veil, Jess, and Romsca for Pedang, vs Basil, Mariel, and Cornflower.

Kegs through the ball into the area and the game began.

Veil quickly sprinted out for it and got it. Mariel tried to get to Veil but Romsca took her by the neck and leg and threw her down. Cornflower and Jess were tackling each other. Veil had to get past Basil to make the goal. Veil tries to fake him out but it doesn't work and Basil tackles the scrawny ferret.

Basil grabs the ball from Veil and tries shooting for his hoop but misses. Veil grabs the ball and throws the ball to his hoop, where it lands in.

Kegs: Veil scores. That's one point Pedang.

_Martin: How did that scrawny kid beat out Basil?_

Kegs: Next round is Martin, Samkin, and Columbine taking on Martin 2, Gnoff, and Songbreeze. Survivors ready, GO!

The ball was thrown in the water and both teams raced to get it. Martin got to it first but was quickly tackled by Gnoff. Then those two were tackled by Samkin and Columbine.

Finally Samkin got the ball, but had it taken from Songbreeze, and then tackled by Martin 2. Songbreeze got up to her basket and made a throw. She missed.

Then she threw again... and scored.

Kegs: Lembing now scored, evening it up. Next is three ladies from each tribe. It's Jess, Russa, and Romsca for Pedang, taking on Mariel, Dotti, and Cornflower. Survivors Ready, GO!

Mariel, Dotti, and Romsca are quickly out to retrieve. Romsca gets the ball but is tackled by Mariel and Dotti. Cornflower tackles Russa before she can get to far. Jess pries off Dotti and is about to go for Mariel when she is picked up by Dotti and thrown downward. Cornflower holds down Russa, who is struggling to get free.

Romsca then throws Mariel off of her and runs to the basket. Mariel runs to try to stop her, but Romsca scores.

Kegs: That's two for Pedang, they could win it right here. Next up is three guys. For Pedang it's Martin, Denya, and Veil vs Basil, Gingevere, and Gnoff. Go!

Gingevere quickly got the ball but got it taken away by Denya. Martin went to tackle Gnoff, but Gnoff side-stepped and Basil tackled Martin. Gingevere tackled Denya, who dropped the ball. Veil grabs it and quickly runs to his basket with Basil and Gnoff at his heels. Veil goes to make a shot, but Gnoff grabs it from him and goes to his basket. Veil tries to go for Gnoff but Basil tackles him.

Gnoff scores for his team.

Kegs: It's all tied up, so we're going to the tie-breaker. Only two will go for each tribe, and they will be selected by the other tribe. Pedang, who will go for Lembing?

Before there was any discussion, Martin answered.

Martin: Cornflower and Basil.

Kegs: Lembing, who will go for Pedang? It has to be one male and one female.

The group discussed and finally Gnoff answered.

Gnoff: Russa and Veil.

The two from each team went out to the pool.

Kegs: GO!

Cornflower yet again tackled Russa and Veil and Basil started wrestling for the ball. Cornflower got up and raced for the ball, with Russa slowly getting up. Cornflower made it to her basket, but Veil tackles her and she loses the ball.

Veil: Russa get it!

Basil gets there first and makes the final score for his team.

Kegs: LEMBING WINS IMMUNITY!

The tribe cheers loudly. Most of the Pedang tribe either stomps their feet or rubs their forehead in frustration.

Kegs: Now about exile island...

Both tribes stopped cheering and groaning.

Kegs: Lembing has to decide which member of Pedang will be sent to exile. There they will stay until tribal council.

The Lembing tribe discussed and then Gingevere spoke.

Gingevere: We'll send Veil.

Kegs: Ok Veil come grab this map, and head off for exile.

Veil walked up, grabbed the map, and followed it to a small island off the coast of Samperta.

Kegs: Alright tribes you may go back to your camps, Pedang, you'll be seeing me at tribal council.

_Martin: Well Veil tried his best but he needs to go home. We don't need him around here and it already seems he's been talking to Romsca too much._

_Denya: I know it's supposed to be one of the ferret, but Russa was unbelievably horrible today. I know it may go against the majority, but if I can get the ferrets and just one of those four to vote russa, our tribe will be much stronger._

_Russa: I did horrible, but if Martin hadn't picked a female for the other tribe, I wouldn't have gone and we might have won. I personally think that he has been given too much credit and someone needs to knock him off of his pedestal._

* * *

_Lembing camp_

Everyone walked to the camp in high spirits.

Mariel: So who do you think they're voting out?

Dotti: Probably one of them ferrets, wot.

Gingevere: Strategically that would be a bad idea, they both did pretty well. Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing them all quit after we smoked them today.

Gnoff: Same here.

_Dotti: Those two are really somethin, wot wot! They're always hanging out, like the best of buddies. Who would think that a cat and a mouse would become such best friends? _

Dotti and Mariel are out collecting food.

Dotti: I think Gnoff and Gingy have a thing going.

Mariel looked around to make sure nobody could hear them.

Mariel: You mean like an alliance?

Dotti: Exactly. Imagine if they get to the merge with Columbine and Martin.

_Mariel: If what Dotti is saying is true, then me and her might be in trouble. I'm definitely sticking with Dotti._

* * *

_Pedang tribe_

Everyone came back in low spirits.

Martin seemed the most pissed off.

_Martin: How could we lose? It was a water challenge and we had Denya! I mean, how did we lose?_

Russa eventually got annoyed with Martin's attitude and walked away.

Denya then went over to Romsca.

Denya: If you want to stay in the game a little while longer, vote for Russa tonight.

_Romsca: Suddenly, oout of nowhere, Denya comes up and says it's going to be Russa. He might have just been my saving grace right there._

Denya spoke to Samkin.

Denya: Listen, me and the ferrets are voting Russa tonight, and we need you on our side.

Samkin: Why would you want to vote out Russa?

Denya: Because she looked about half-dead today.

Samkin: So even if I did vote Russa, it would be a tie.

Denya: Have you seen how pissed off Russa is at Martin? I just need to get her more fueled up about it and she'll vote for him. Then it'll be four vs three vs one. We need to get rid of Russa now or she'll drag us to tribal again and again.

_Samkin: Denya really wants Russa out. He is planning on getting her riled up, just to get her out. He's kind of evil. He does make a good point though. Veil did well in the challenge. Russa was terrible._

Samkin: I'll think about it.

Denya nodded and left.

Denya went over to Russa.

Denya: Who are you voting for?

Russa: Probably for Vrel. You?

Denya: Martin.

Russa: Really?

Denya: Was I the only one who thought he was being an idiot when we picked for the tie-breaker?

Russa: I thought he was being rash, but idiot also sounds about right.

Denya: If you think about it, he's the reason we lost.

Russa: Yes.

Denya: I don't know about you but he definitely needs to go soon.

_Russa: I'm glad there's someone else you is voting for Martin. I can't wait to see that overglorified twerp go home._

* * *

_tribal council_

The tribe walked in and dipped their torches into the fire in the middle of the room. They then sat on the bench in front of Kegs who was on the other side of the fire.

Kegs: Now returning from exile is Veil.

Veil walked in, got his torch lit, and also sat down on the bench.

Kegs: First thing I have to ask is, Veil how was exile island?

Veil; It was great.

Kegs; Really?

Veil nodded.

Kegs: Samkin how does that make you feel knowing exile was great?

Samkin shrugged.

Kegs: Martin you looked pissed off when you guys lost.

Martin: I don't understand how we lost.

Russa rolled her eyes.

Kegs: Russa why did you roll your eyes?

Russa: Maybe if he'd have thought out the ideas for the last pick more, or discussed it with us first, we might have had better players out there besides me and Veil.

Kegs: So are you saying that you and Veil are weak players?

Russa: We're not as physically fit as someone like Denya or Martin.

Veil: I thought I did well today.

Samkin nodded slightly.

Martin; Russa I'm sorry. Veil, out of all of us, you've probably done the least around camp.

Veil: I was assigned gatherer by you, that's what I did. I'm sorry I didn't help out on any of the stuff you assigned everyone else.

Kegs: Wait, so Martin has been assigning tasks? Is everyone ok with that? Raise your hand if not.

Russa was the first with her hand up, followed by Veil, Romsca, and Denya.

Martin: You could've told me you didn't like it.

Denya: It's ok, let's just... how about this, let's do what we want to do around camp, and if someone thinks that they're not pulling their weight, they can bring it up to them.

Everyone else nodded.

Kegs: Well Denya just solved that. Well we need to get to the vote. Russa you're up first.

As Russa walked up, Romsca whispered to Veil.

Romsca: Russa.

Veil slightly nodded.

_Russa: (holding up Martin's name) Good bye you arrogant idiot._

_Denya: (holding up Russa) Leave please, you are way too weak. Please let Samkin think the same._

_Samkin: (holding up random name) I'm sorry it had to be you, you seem really nice, but this is what I found right and this is what's going to happen. _

Kegs: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and they'd like to play it, no would be the time to do so.

Everyone looked at Veil, who sat humbly.

Kegs: I'll get the votes.

He got the jar filled with votes and removed the lid.

Kegs: First vote, is Veil.

Veil cringed just a little bit.

Kegs: Veil, two votes Veil.

Kegs: Russa, two votes Veil, one vote Russa.

Russa's expression remained blank.

Kegs; Russa, two Veil, two Russa.

Kegs: Martin. That's one vote Martin, two Russa, and two Veil.

Everyone looked surprised except for Denya and Russa.

Kegs: Veil, that's three for Veil, two for Russa, and one for Martin.

Kegs: Russa, we're tied, three for Russa, three for Veil, one vote left.

Russa looked surprised to see she had that many votes.

Kegs: The first player voted out of Survivor Samperta is... Russa. Grab your torch.

Russa looked surprised to say the least. Most of them did, except for Denya and Samkin, who looked somewhat ashamed.

Kegs: Russa, the tribe has spoken.

Russa's torch got snuffed and she left.

Kegs: Well, judging by everyone's expression, that was this season's first blindside. Hopefully for you I won't see you three days later. Pack up your stuff, you can go back to camp.

* * *

_Russa: Well that was shocking. Denya didn't even vote with me. I thought I was more valuable than a ferret, but I guess not. I'm hoping it's anyone except for Martin._

* * *

Next time on Survivor...

Martin is at a scramble to find out what happened.

Martin: Why couldn't you have said why you were doing that? Why couldn't you have told all of us?

Over at Lembing, a small fuss about food turns into a fued about race.

Dotti: This is why your kind always goes to hellsgates!

Gingevere: Go eat some more you loud-mouthed hog.

* * *

Votes:

Veil= Martin, Jess, and Columbine  
Martin= Russa  
Russa= Denya, Romsca, Veil, and Samkin

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. tell me who you want to win or who you want to go home. Read and review if you'd like.


End file.
